My Snow White Berry
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Ze is nu van hem , en ze kan niet van hem weg drijven . Ze zal zijn eigendom zijn , " My Snow White Berry..." Song Evanescence : Snow White Queen


**Story Titel ! : My Snow White Berry**

**Koppels : Ichigo(F)xAaron(aka Kaien aka Espada 9 )**

**waar gaat het over : **

**Ze is nu van hem , en ze kan niet van hem weg drijven . Ze zal zijn eigendom zijn , " My Snow White Berry..."**

**wat hoort er bij ? **

**Genderbender(Yaoi) , Angst , Rape and maybe love **

* * *

**( My Snow White Berry ) **

_Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back._

Ichigo 's ogen gingen voorzichtig open , haar bruine ogen proberen te zien . Maar ze zag niks anders dan de zwarte lege kamer , als ze probeert recht op te zitten . Voelde dat ze niet kon op staan , pijn schoot van haar rug naar haar hoofd . En haar handen waren vast geklempt aan de begin van het bed , ze merkte ook dat ze naakt is op haar slipje na dan . Ze wist niet waar ze was . Maar ze weet wel dat ze in diepe shit zit .

_Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,_

Ze hoorde een deur open gaan , als ze probeert te kijken wie het is . Maar niemand zag begon het haar beetje schrik aan te jagen ." Hey wie is daar ? Hallo ? " Ze kreeg geen antwoord , is daar wel iemand ? Of was het haar verbeelding ?

_All of you._

Ze keek naar links en rechts maar zag nog steeds niemand , ze hoorde ook niks hoe scherp ze haar gehoor ook zette . Haar ogen begonnen ook te wenen aan de duisternis , ze zag een stoel aan een tafel . Zetels en een kast maar verder niks , ze merkte ook dat ze op een 2 persoon 's bed zat . Dus ze moet in een kamer zijn van iemand die wel 1 . Een koppel is . 2 een groot persoon is , of 3 ...Ze wou echt niet aan 3 denken .

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me._

Het zweet brak haar uit , en ze begon kou te krijgen . Haar tepels begonnen te verharde van de koude lucht , en haar wangen werden rood van de kou . Ze probeert haar handen los te trekken , maar had geen zin , ze zuchte en sloot haar ogen . Wachtent dat ze weer wakker word en dat het allemaal een nachtmerrie is .

_You don't know me._

Ichigo voelde plots iets nat 's tegen haar nek , wat is dat ? Water ? "Word wakker Ichigo . " Zei een stem die lanks haar oor hijgde , Ichigo 's ogen schoten open en keek in snel heid naar de persoon naast haar . Ze kon hem niet zien , maar weet dat hij naar haar kijkt . " Ichigo..."Hijgde hij en ging op haar liggen en likte haar wang naar keel . En ging verder naar onder , Ichigo probeerde hem af te schudde maar het lukte niet . " S-stop..."

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen._

De figuur stopte en keek naar Ichigo met verlanging en lust , hij kroop beetje hoger dat zijn gezicht voor Ichigo zijne was . Na 10 seconde kon Ichigo zijn gezicht beetje beter zien , het was een man van iets in de 20 . Kort zwart haar dat eindigt bij de nek , en zee blauwe ogen maar het was donker . Dus het was meer middernacht blauw . " Ichigo...Mooi . " Zeide hij en kuste haar , zijn lippen kuste haar zachte lippen . Vredig en rustig zijn handen gingen aan haar zij kanten , en streelde haar armen en dan haar heupen . Ichigo sloot haar ogen ze wou er niet aan denken , ze wou dit niet . Ze voelde plots een tong over haar lippen gaan , en voelde tanden haar onder lip bijten .

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,_

Haar mond ging open dus de man zijn tong kon binnen dringen , en streelde met zijn tong . Ichigo 's rode tong , Ichigo kreunde als ze vingers voelde over haar slipje . Ze streelde voor zichtig op haar vagina dat geeft Ichigo trillende schokjes , ze draaide haar hoofd weg van de man . Die op haar wang kuste , haar ogen keken schokkent als haar slipje van haar word gehaald . Ze probeert hem te stoppen maar lukte niet . " Ichigo is zo mooi...Mooi...Ichigo...Mooi...Ichigo . " Hij bleef het herhalen in haar oor en kuste dan haar voorhoofd , en keek diep in haar bruine ogen die keken in vrees . "Je bent zo mooi Ichigo...Zo perfect en prachtig ...Je bent alleen van mij Ichigo . " Ichigo sloot haar ogen als de man haar weer kuste , Ichigo deed half haar ogen open als bij haar iets door dringde .

_You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

_' Heb ik hem niet eder gezien ? Hij lijkt op Ganju 's oudere broer Kaien ...Maar Kaien is al 5 jaar geleden gestorven aan een hart aanval . Wie is hij ? ' _Ze voelde de lippen van de man weg gaan , ze keek vragent naar hem als zijn blauw ogen meer met lust word verlangt . " Wie ben jij ? Hoe ken je mijn naam ? " Vroeg ze als de man zachtjes lachte en recht op ging zitten . "Ik ben...Kaien Shiba , ik ken jou via mijn broertje Ganju . " Ichigo keek schokent en werd beetje kwaad ." lieg niet Kaien is al 5 jaar dood , Ganju zeide het hem zelf . " De man begon harder te lachen en streelde Ichigo 's wang .

_Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear._

Ichigo werd stil en probeerde niet te schreeuwen als de man een vinger in haar vagina deed . " Ik ben Kaien Shiba die 5 jaar al dood is , het is waar dat ik dood ben . Maar ...Het is niet waar dat ik echt dood ben . " Ichigo keek vragent en probeerde niet te kreunen als de vinger een zwakke plekje vond . " In dezen plaats noemen ze me Aaron , ze zeggen tegen mij dat ik Kaien Shiba ben die al dood is . Wil je zeggen dat ze liegen ? " Hij kwam dichter bij haar gezicht , zijn middernacht blauwe ogen door boorde haar ziel . Ze probeert weg te kijken maar kon niet , als zij verder dieper en dieper in zijn ogen verdwaalt .

_All your hands on me.  
I can't scream_

" Hoe ken je mij ? " Vroeg ze ." Wat moet je van mij ? " Was haar ander vraag . " Ik ken jou al sinds ik klein was natuurlijk , je trok zo veel aandacht van de kinderen . Dat het onmogelijk was om jou niet te zien , je werd gepest gehaat je was nooit ergens welkom . Ik zag je altijd alleen en dat brak ieder stuk van mij , maar ik voelde me ook veel beter als niemand bij jou in de beurt kwam spelen . " Ichigo voelde een tweede vinger in gaan , ze schreeuwde hard en schudde haar hoofd . " Neee ! Stop ! " Schreeuwde ze tranen begonnen te komen in haar ogen , maar ze vielen nog niet .

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep._

" Ik deel niet graag met mijn eigendommenn , ieders keer dat ze jou pesten of je altijd hebben geslaan en al . Kwamen ze toch de volgende dag met vreemde verwondingen niet . " Ichigo 's ogen werden wijder , dat klopte ze kwamen de volgende dag zelf verwond . Als iemand vroeg van waar ze het hadden , keken ze in stilte naar haar en zeide dat ze gewoon gevallen zijn . Ichigo voelde haar zelf zo verrantwoordelijk , dat ze vroeg aan haar moeder of ze naar ander school mochte . " En toen ging je zelf weg , ik voelde me zelf zo alleen Ichigo ! Waarom heb je me verlaten ! " Een derde vinger ging in haar , ze probeert Aaron van haar af te schoppen . Maar het lukte niet , Aaron 's vingers gingen dan uit .

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen._

Ichigo keek als Aaron zijn vingers schoon likt , van haar bloed die uit haar vagina drupt . " Je bent toch zo perfect Ichigo , van binnen en van buiten . " Zeide hij en deed zijn broek weg , dat gevolgt werd door de onderbroek . Het was groot en dik , ze was bang wat er ging gebeuren . En nog banger als ze wist wat er ging gebeuren , '_het gaat nooit in me passen . Hij gaat me in twee breken !' _Kwam alarmt door haar hoofd , Aaron zette zijn penis voor de pussy van Ichigo . En ging in één keer naar binnen , Aaron kreunde terwijl Ichigo schreeuwde van de pijn .

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,_

Tranen vielen van haar ogen , over haar wangen die rood begonnen te worden . Haar oranje haar plakte op haar voorhoofd , en werd minder wilder als het toen was . Ze keek naar Aaron die met een glimlach of meer een grijns naar haar keer , hij trok zich weer uit en duwde zich zelf terug in . En bleef de ritme zo volgen . " Je bent zo heet Ichigo , zo verdomme heet . " Zei Aaron als hij hijgent in Ichigo oor , vieze en plagende woordjes . Ichigo schreeuwde harder als ze iets nat 's tussen haar binnen voelde ,' _shit ik heb een orgasme gekregen ! '_

_You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

Aaron voelde de orgasme van Ichigo ook en lachte hard op ." He je vind dit lekker he Ichigo , je bent toch zo vieze sletje . " Zei hij dreigent en ging veel sneller dan te voren , Ichigo schreeuwde harder dat haar stem hezer werd . Aaron plante zijn lippen op de haren , en voorseerden zijn tong in haar mond . En proefde haar smaak in haar mond , '_ze smaakt naar aardbeien ' _dacht Aaron als hij de smaak proefde .

_I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting._

Ichigo voelde dat Aaron 's penis warm begon te worden , en sloot haar ogen stevig ze weet wat gaat gebeuren . En ze hoopte echt dat ze fout was , Aaron begon zwaarder te hijgen in te kus . En hefde hem zelf recht op , en stoten harder in Ichigo vagina . Dat hij de baarmoeder begon te raken , Ichigo durfde niet meer te schreeuwen . Als ze in haar eigen handen begon te knijpen , dat ze wit werden . En toen gebeurde het .

_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides._

Aaron gaf een grote kreun als hij zijn sperma in Ichigo los liet , en ging op haar liggen . En kuste haar twee wangen , en dan haar voor hoofd . En keek toen diep in haar ogen ." Je bent nu van mij , niemand kan je niet meer pakken . Je blijft voor altijd de mijne . " Ichigo tranen vielen voor de laatste keer nog over haar wangen . " Ik laat je nooit meer gaan ...My Snow White Berry . " Fluisterde Aaron in Ichigo 's oor , haar ogen werden zwaarder en zwaarder . Ze voelde de duisternis en slaap over haar nemen , en viel dan in slaap in haar verkrachters armen .

_You belong to me,_

_'Ben een gevangenen '_

_My snow white queen_

_'Ben gevallen in een duistere plek '_

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

_'Ben verzegeld met een monster '_

_Soon I know you'll see,_

_'Ben een slaaf voor de duivel '_

_You're just like me._

_'Ik zou hier geen daglicht meer zien '_

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

_'Al van dat maakt me niet meer uit . '_

* * *

**My DarkFic aka verkrachting Scene van Female Ichigo en Kaien is complete ... Ik maak hier echt een gevolg van ! **

**bey bey ! **


End file.
